Les mots peuvent tuer
by carottedeschamps
Summary: Les mots peuvent tuer et peu de gens le savent... Hermione souffre et les autres refusent de le voir OS, song fic ATTENTION, fan fic parlant de suicide et de mutilations


Bonjour=)

Comme je n'ai pas de commentaires sur L'amour et toi je vais la stopper pour le moment jusqu'à ce que j'ai des idées ;)

Je cherche une béta si vous en avez une à me conseillez n'hésitez pas.

Alors cette fiction est une song fiction, comme vous vous en doutez une chanson en est la base et cette chanson est

**Cut- de Plumb** je l'ai choisi tout simplement parce que je l'adore et que je voulais l'adapter avec des personnages d'Harry Potter.

Voici le lien du clip officiel

regarder? v = Ty0SF6jmDf8

**Disclaimer: **L'histoire est à moi mais c'est **tout **les personnages sont à **la grande Roowling** et la chanson à **Plumb**

**Autres: lisez avec attention !**cette fiction à pour thème le suicide et la mutilation, j'ai une raison pour écrire cette fiction on se retrouve en bas pour l'explication **mais** les plus jeunes, **ne la lisez pas !** Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai mis en **rating M!** si vous ne le respectez pas ne m'en tenez pas responsable !

* * *

**I'm not a stranger**  
_Je ne suis pas une étrangère_  
**No I am yours**  
_Non, je suis tienne._  
**With crippled anger**  
_Avec une colère estropiée_  
**And tears that still drip sore**  
_Et les larmes qui coulent encore douloureusement_

La guerre était finie, et elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'en remettre, Ronad l'ignorait alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Il la traitait comme une étrangère parce qu'elle avait pardonné à Malefoy et qu'il lui en voulait ...Pourtant elle était sienne, c'était lui qu'elle aimait et personne d'autres... Elle lui en voulait oui, elle était en colère et parfois elle le haïssait mais elle l'aimait par dessus tout ...

**A fragile flame aged**  
_Une fragile flamme âgée_  
**Is misery**  
_Est la misère_  
**And when our hearts meet**  
_Et quand nos coeurs se rencontrent_  
**I know you see**  
_Je sais que tu vois_

Elle se sentait si fragile, si seule et si misérable et elle avait honte. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison d'avoir pardonné à Draco, il n'était pas responsable de tout ... Mais Ron lui attribuait la mort de Fred ... Il ne s'en remettait pas, et la jeune sorcière se sentait coupable et elle doutait ... Elle avait toujours tellement douté d'elle et elle ne voulait pas blesser Ron, elle voulait juste qu'il voit qu'elle l'aime. Elle était devenue dépressive et il l'avait vu , mais il n'avait rien fait, il l'avait laissée seule avec ses problèmes et ses doutes ... Et elle en venait à détester Malefoy qui pourtant n'avait rien fait ...

**I do not want to be afraid**  
_Je ne veux pas avoir peur_  
**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**  
_Je ne veux pas mourir à l'intérieur juste pour inspirer_  
**I'm tired of feeling so numb**  
_Je suis fatiguée de me sentir si engourdie_  
**Relief exists I find it when**  
_Le soulagement existe, je le trouve quand_  
**I am cut**  
_Je suis coupée_

Elle ne voulait pas avoir peur ... Elle avait vécu dedans pendant des années, elle voulait se libérer de ses peines et de sa douleur. Elle haïssait cette sensation de mourir de l'intérieur, cette sensation de vide, de gouffre en elle. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir mal, d'avoir peur et de ne pas réussir à renouer le dialogue avec Ron. Alors qu'elle était une griffondor, elle ne faisait pas preuve de courage, elle faisait honte à sa maison. Alors elle avait trouvée une solution pour ne plus rien ressentir, être anesthésiée. Certains noyaient leurs peines dans l'acool, d'autres dans la drogue. Elle se mutilait. Oui Hermione Granger, la courageuse et intelligente griffondor mourait lentement. Elle déchirait sa peau de trait sanglant, expulsait son mal en ouvrant ses veines. Elle ne pensait plus.

**I may seem crazy**  
_Je semble peut-être folle_  
**Or painfully shy**  
_Ou douloureusement timide_  
**And these scars wouldn't be so hidden**  
_Et ces cicatrices ne seraient pas si cachées_  
**If you would just look me in the eye**  
_Si tu m'avais juste regarder dans les yeux_  
**I feel alone here and cold here**  
_Je me sens seul et gelée ici_  
**Though I don't want to die**  
_Bien que je ne veux pas mourir_  
**But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside**  
_Seul l'anesthésiant me fait sentir quelque chose tué à l'intérieur_

Hermione avait l'impression d'être folle, de perdre ses repères , de perdre ses convictions... Elle avait toujours été timide, se cachant du regard des autres. Puis elle avait rencontrée Harry et Ron et tout avait changée, elle s'était sentie devenir quelqu'un, enfin . Elle les avait aidée et elle avait murie et tout lui était à présent enlevé... Harry et Ginny avaient essayés de l'aider, ils savaient que la brunette souffrait, mais ils n'était pas au courant de tout. Elle cachait ses cicatrices derrière des bracelets aux couleurs de griffondors et ses amis n'y faisaient pas attention. Ron l'avait insultée de traitresse ce jour là, il ne l'avait même pas regarder dans les yeux, se contentant de cracher sa haine. La brune avait reçue les insultes en pleines faces sans préavis, elle avait eu l'impression de manquer d'air, de perdre son souffle vital. Elle s'était sentie seule, si seule, le froid l'avait envahie et ne l'avait plus quittée. Il était devenu la preuve qu'elle était encore en vie. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle voulait juste que Ron s'excuse et qu'ils s'aiment mais tout lui semblait impossible. Elle prenait des médicaments pour se sentir vivante, elle avait besoin de perdre pied pour espérer remonter...

**I do not want to be afraid**  
_Je ne veux pas avoir peur_  
**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**  
_Je ne veux pas mourir à l'intérieur juste pour inspirer_  
**I'm tired of feeling so numb**  
_Je suis fatiguée de me sentir si engourdie_

**Relief exists I find it when**  
_Le soulagement existe, je le trouve quand_  
**I am cut**  
_Je suis coupée_

Elle avait peur, pas peur de mourir non. Peur de ne jamais s'en sortir. Peur que Ron reste borné, car elle savait combien il pouvait être puéril des fois ..Elle tranchait ses veines, laissait le sang couler le long de son bras, lui apportant le soulagement tant attendue. Elle n'espérait, elle avait perdue ses rêves et sa raison de vivre. Elle n'était pas une traitresse... Alors elle s'ouvrit les veines, encore une fois, son sang, sang de bourbe, coulait lentement

**Pain**  
_Souffrance_

Elle avait mal , si mal, impossible de résister à la douleur, alors elle poussa un hurlement, puis un autres et laissa ses larmes coulées, elle avait trop mal, elle avait trop souffert.

**I am not alone**  
_Je ne suis pas seule_  
**I am not alone**  
_Je ne suis pas seule_

**I'm not a stranger**  
_Je ne suis pas une étrangère_  
**No I am yours**  
_Non, je suis tienne._  
**With crippled anger**  
_Avec une colère estropiée_  
**And tears that still drip sore**  
_Et les larmes qui coulent encore douloureusement_

Elle n'était pas seule, non elle n'était pas seule. Ils était tous là à présent George, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Neville, Luna, Harry, Ginny et son Ron. Qui la regardait les larmes aux yeux et lui hurlait qu'il avait été con, qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il n'aimait pas Malefoy mais qu'il n'aurait jamais du l'insulter elle. Et il prononça les mots, ces mots qu'elle attendait depuis un an à présent :_ Je suis désolé ..._ Alors Hermione le regarda et lui murmura juste :_ Non je ne suis pas étrangère, je suis tienne, depuis le début, et je t'aime Ronald Weasley, mais il est trop tard, tu es revenu trop tard, je perd mon sang et rien ne pourra me sauver mais je t'aime Ron ... Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi ... _Hermione luttait pour reprendre son souffle, les larmes qu'elle avait longtemps retenue coulaient le long de ses joues, les dévalaient et allaient se perdre dans ses cheveux bouclés. Sa colère s'était envolée, il l'avait enfin dit, il s'excusait, il admettait ...Enfin ...

**But I do not want to be afraid**  
_Mais je ne veux pas avoir peur_  
**I do not want to die inside just to breathe in**  
_Je ne veux pas mourir à l'intérieur juste pour inspirer_  
**I'm tired of feeling so numb**  
_Je suis fatiguée de me sentir si engourdie_  
**Relief exists I found it when**  
_Le soulagement existe, je l'avais trouvé quand_  
**I was cut**  
_J'étais coupée_

Elle n'avait plus peur, plus à présent, elle avait maintenu ses idées comme toujours , comme avec la S.A.L.E. Elle était presque restée elle même, tout était presque bien si ce n'était que la jeune femme luttait pour respirer, ils étaient tous arriver trop tard , elle mourait. Elle était fatiguée si fatiguée, son sang continuait de couler, tachant les bas des robes des sorciers assemblés autour d'elle. Elle les fixa tous, oui ils était venus, certes trop tard car elle avait perdu trop de sang mais ils étaient là, sa seconde famille. Elle avait peur qu'ils la juge mal, qu'ils la trouve faible. Molly, qui semblait comprendre son tourment la pris dans ses bras et la serra doucement contre elle en pleurant et chuchota :_ Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloirs Hermione, je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma fille et je n'ai pas été capable de voir que tu faisais une dépression, je suis désolée Hermione. Ne crois pas que tu es faible, tu es une personne courageuse. Tu es une griffondor. _Molly s'écarta d'Hermione en sanglotant. La rouge et or respirait difficilement, son souffle se faisait plus rapide et plus saccadé, sa vie lui échappait. Elle avait trouvée le soulagement en se mutilant, et elle le regrettait quelque peu maintenant, elle aurait être plus courageuse mais elle était elle ... Un souffle rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors elle tendit les mains à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et lui attrapa la main en pleurant. Harry attrapa son autre main et la jeune femme se sentit enfin bien, le trio d'or était réuni comme il y avait longtemps, comme il y avait 9 ans ... Hermione regarda Ron et dans un dernier souffle chuchota un_ Je t'aime_ puis elle regarda sa seconde famille et murmura_ Pardonnez moi_ et avant que l'un d'entre eux ai pu lui répondre la jeune femme s'éteignit. Laissant derrière elle Ron et sa seconde famille, l'héroïne de guerre n'était plus, elle était décédée car les gens s'étaient trop fiés à son apparence sans essayer de voir derrière son masque. Elle était morte car elle avait trop souffert. ..

* * *

Voilà cette fiction est finie. Si je l'ai écrite c'est pour exprimer un véritable problème. Les gens se basent sur les apparences sans se rendre compte qu'ils blessent les gens. Une fille/ garçon dépréssif ce n'es pas honteux ! C'est malheureux, au lieu de les enfoncer aider les bon sang ! Pareil pour les jeunes filles anorexiques , elles sont besoins d'aide pas qu'on les enfoncent! Réfléchissez y s'ils vous plait, cette fiction dénonce, voilà le but...

Merci de me donnez vos avis en espérant que cela vous plaisent ;)

Amicalement votre carotte'


End file.
